


Reflection

by King Gigabyte (DrInsanity)



Series: Reverse!Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Drabble, Ficlet, Fiddlford/Stanford Gleeful, Haunting, Horror, M/M, Mirrors, Psychological Horror, Reverse Fiddleford, Reverse Pines, Reverse Stanford, Reverse!Falls, fiddauthor - Freeform, ford gleeful - Freeform, haunted, mirror, rev falls, stanford gleeful - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrInsanity/pseuds/King%20Gigabyte
Summary: Not everything is what it seems at the Gleeful manor.  Can we really trust our own eyes?Stanford slowly learns that lesson and what a hard lesson it is.Just a small little ficlet about Stanford Gleeful and his descent to madness.------Part of my upcoming Reverse!Falls series. This was a warmup for a certain upcoming October Challenge I'll be participating in as well.Also, shout out to Lin Virtual and Grig9700 for helping me by beta reading this fic and editing it.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! I finally finished a fic. It's been what a year? That being said I do 100 percent plan to rewrite Dubious and put out more chapters soon. 
> 
> I'd also like to give credit to two of my friends, Lin Virtual and Grig9700, who beta'd this fic for me. I super appreciate it!  
> Also, shout out to my friend NowItsDecaf , If it wasn't for you my dude I would have never come up with the idea of how to end this fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Obligatory disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls or the AU Reverse!Falls.

Stanford limped into one of the mansion's many hallways while letting out a faint grunt every few steps. Despite his condition, his appearance remained intimidating and foreboding. The white fleecy fur on his collar was puffed perfectly his suit well pressed. 

He eyed the walls wearily every once in a while, taking note that everything looked right. The walls were still colored marble with gorgeous rich blue cloths adorning them, and the carpets still fluffy and white. 

There was a sinister air about the man that wasn't just in his appearance. The sheer aura he gave off, even in his current state, was enough to make the most aggressive junkyard dog cower in fear. 

Stanford Gleeful was not a man to be messed with, he’d made that very clear many times. He strode his way through the mansion's large halls to make sure things were kept up properly. After all, now that he was down a guard he'd have to make sure it was done right himself. Even if that meant he had to power through the agony he was in right now. 

His weary eyes studied each room, making sure not a single thing was out a place. Not even a speck of dust would escape his intense gaze. One small thing out of place and the man would be the first to know about it after all. Stanford was a man of order, a man who lived by strict rules.

'So far so good' he thought to himself as he walked by a massive mirror hung upon the wall. Ford froze suddenly and shuddered as he turned to look into it. A cold chill running down his spine as he got a foreboding feeling deep within. The mirror looked utterly pristine. Its beauty gave off an otherworldly feeling as if one could simply reach out and dip their fingers into another world. He had to at least admit that the demon was good for something. Though it wasn't the state of the mirror that caught his gaze. 

The old man couldn't help but stare at his reflection, his expression stoic as he eyed the old weathered silver edges of the mirror. His gaze returning back to the glass as the corners of his mouth turned down. 

"..."

Of course, he should be used to this by now. His eyes had never looked human ,his pupils the shapes of plus signs. Even with glamour, he couldn't conceal it from the object before him. Not that he really needed to these days with his self-imposed seclusion. 

Eyeing himself in the mirror he could see his pupils dilating. Be it from terror or anxiety he didn't know. All the man could tell was he didn't feel right, he never liked this stupid antique mirror, and he didn't know why Fiddleford had insisted they'd hang it up. 

He didn't see any point in it but if it made his partner happy he'd grin and bear it. Though for a second he thought he could see something in the reflection of the glass. Something small that caught his eye. Leaning in for a closer look he could hear shuffling footsteps behind him. 

That sound was familiar of course, Fiddleford was coming down the hall. He'd recognize that sound anywhere though he found he frankly couldn't look away from the mirror despite this. Gazing into his own eyes reflected back at him. His lips turning down once again as a few of his pointed teeth displayed. His forked tongue poking out in a grimace as he grumbled under his breath. 

"Stanfurd?"

He found himself leaning in closer to the mirror to get a better look, having paused mid-lick. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Stanfurd what's wrong..." 

"Oh, it's you.." He sounded relieved when he realized it was just Fiddleford. He'd nearly bit his tongue from that and clearly, that was the last thing he needed to have happen right now. 

"Ya should be in bed hon" The scientist frowned as he looked over his lover. Stanford had clearly seen better days. He looked drained and haggard. Especially these last few days. The bags under his eyes looked worse than usual, growing darker still. The shine in them had long flickered out and his usually straight posture had suffered, making him look older.

"What on earth we're ya lookin' at so intensely. Ah was callin' ya for over five minutes" 

Stanford frowned at Fiddleford's words. What did he mean by that? How could he make jokes at a time like this? Ford sighed as he turned back to the mirror. Scowling at the old antique again as he rolled his eyes. "That mirror you made me hang up ages ago... I still don't know why I let you talk me into it," He mumbled. 

Taking a moment to gaze at the reflection they both left as he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. Leaning into his beloved with a weary sigh. 

"Hon... there ain't no mirror there. Ah nevah asked ya to hang one up.."

**Author's Note:**

> I super apologize if my interpretation of Fiddleford isn't all that great. I'm not used to writing for him at all oof. If you liked my fic be sure to leave a kudos and comment! For those curious what Ford and Fiddleford look like in my version be sure to check out their blog http://www.tentoftelepathy.tumblr.com


End file.
